


Bullet-proof (and Kaiju-proof)

by Fatal_Succubus



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatal_Succubus/pseuds/Fatal_Succubus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Cilia ropes, fibers often found in the aquatic portions of kaiju lung structures. Nearly unbreakable, these fibers can be woven together into personal armor."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bullet-proof (and Kaiju-proof)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rikakuuma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikakuuma/gifts).



> A drabble inspired from a side-note in the Pacific Rim novel. 200 words.

Newt unbuttoned Hannibal's vest, sliding his hands inside, up from his stomach to his chest. Then he paused, breaking the kiss to look down at the striped dress shirt under his palms. The fabric was unlike anything he'd ever seen.

"What are you wearing?" He ran his hands over the woven cloth - thin, fitted like a second skin, but it felt like steel. Woven steel body armor?

"You tellin me you ain't seen cilia fabric before, kid?" Hannibal snorted, a puff of air over Newt's head.

"An entire shirt woven from cilia fiber? Dude, how much is that even worth?" He ran his hands up and down the big man's chest, fingers exploring the weave. "Can you even feel this?"

Hannibal ignored the first question, which was fine. "Not really, bit of pressure, blocks almost everything. Best body armor money can buy, and I've got a dozen of em. Be good and maybe I'll get you one too, kid." Newt laughs, because it's totally not his style, but he'd definitely appreciate the chance to examine one of the shirts more closely. How had they managed to dye the fibers red? "It unbuttons too, kid." And Newt can take a hint.


End file.
